The Songs of Our Memories
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: They say if you hear a song, it will bring memories to surface. What memories does Kakashi and Kiyomi have for each other?  KakashiOC
1. She

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The song She by Abney Park. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**  
**She**

"Kakashi! What are you doing! God! Look at this mess! I swear you get worse every time I clean this place up!" Scolded Kiyomi as she started picking up scattered and thrown articles of clothing.

Kakashi sighed heavily, "It's fine, Kiyomi. I'll clean it up in a few. I'm just a little tired that's all." He said as he heaved himself onto the couch with a first aid kit. Kiyomi eyed him and the white box he had in his lap.

"What have you done to yourself this time?" She said tossing the clothes aside into a pile.

Kiyomi briskly walked over to him snatching the box away from him, he hissed quietly in pain. Her face softened when she saw pain flicker across his features, "You need to stop overdoing it. You're worst than Naruto, I swear!" She said as she gingerly sat next to him, helping him to take off his long sleeve shirt.

Kakashi watched her as she glanced over his tired and sore back. She sighed, not saying a word, and opened the kit. She pulled out the muscle relaxant cream, opened it, and smeared some into her plams. As she rubbed her hands together to soften and warm the cream, "Hey Kakashi." She started as she begun to rub his back.

He could feel his muscles rejoice in the massage they were receiving, "Yeah?" He said suppressing a moan.

"Remember that time when you and I were on our first ANBU mission together?" She said.

Kakashi glanced back at her and she still worked her soft hands into his back, "Yeah. How could I? It was the first time you actually cried in front of me." He said.

Kiyomi was at the age of sixteen when she and Kakashi was partnered for an ANBU for just the two of them. Kiyomi was still serious and cold hearted, Kakashi was surprised that she still was still very cold. Their mission was to retrieve some stolen scroll and information that was only known to a selective few. Kiyomi and Kakashi agreed to the mission without a second thought.

When Kakashi and Kiyomi were traveling through the forest, Kakashi decided then to strike a coversation with the serious natured kunochi.

"Kiyomi." Said Kakashi.

With a cold eye, Kiyomi looked to Kakashi, "What is it?" She stated.

"Why are you still so serious? That isn't like you." He said.

Kiyomi snorted, "Then you don't know me to well do you, Kakashi-baka." She snarled.

Kakashi sighed, "Let's finished this mission and get back to Konoha." He said.

"The sooner the better." She stated.

When they reached their destination, a trap was set for them. Kakashi got Kiyomi out, along with the stolen scroll, Kakashi was wounded. Kakashi found shelter for he and Kiyomi to gather themselves. As they ready themselves, Kiyomi noticed blood trickling down Kakashi's left side.

"Kakashi. You're wounded. Let me help you." She ordered grabbing his arm.

"I'm..fine. Let's go." He said and took a step forward, then slammed into a tree for support.

"You idiot! Hold still before you make it worse!" She snarled forcing him to sit at the base of the tree.

Kakashi glanced through his mask seeing her eyes were blood shot, 'You're...crying?' He thought as he dressed his wound.

"It's nothing to major as long you don't strain it. The medical nin can dressed it better once we get back to Konoha." She said after a sniffle.

"Kakashi! Jeez. Wake up!" Scolded Kiyomi.

Kakashi's single eye opened to a angered Kiyomi, "You're squishing me!" She snarled.

"Oh! Sorry, Kiyomi." He said as he sat forward.

She grunted, "Stay awake next time." She said readjusting her position next to him, continuing to rub his back. His back had a tingling sensation, he could feel that his muscles had finally loosen and were no longer giving him pain.

He could hear her humming a wordless song, "Kiyomi?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi?" She responded as she worked now at his neck and shoulders.

"I wonder something." He begun.

This cause her eyes to advert to his covered face, "Something like what? You're acting awfully odd today. Is everything alright?" She said sounding worried.

"Oi. It's nothing to worry over. I was just wondering, how come you smile a whole lot more than you did when we were on that ANBU mission together." He said turning his head slightly.

Kiyomi blinked, "Well, you know why. You scared the hell out of me when you got hurt because of my stupidity. So. I guess I. I just didn't want to lose you." She said.

Kakashi gave a nod, "Oh." He said, then there was a long silent pause.

Kiyomi's face flushed from her answer, she opened her mouth to speak, but kept quiet.

A smile appeared on Kiyomi's lips and she broke the silence, "That was then. This is now, time changes and moves like a river. It's never the same, always flowing. I'm just another fish in that river." She said.

Kakashi chuckled, "Another fish, eh? Then what that makes me?" He said.

Kiyomi tilted her head, "The bird that comes to carry me away." She said.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I got bored and thought I should make a couple song fics. Enjoy and please r&r.**


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The song ****Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park****. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere I Belong****  
**

* * *

Kakashi, in a nearby tree, stood high in the branches watching Kiyomi train in front of the MIA memorial below. She was dressed in her simply attire of a black tank top and black sweatpants. He sat down leaning against the tree that concealed him from her view. Many thoughts rushed through his mind about her. About how she used to act around Obito, about how heart broken and torn up she was when he died.

He always was torn up about it himself, he felt he made Kiyomi cry and turn so heartless afterwards. He glanced at the sky above him to the lazy drifting clouds, letting out a heavy sigh, and then looked back down to Kiyomi. She had stop her assault on the imaginary enemy she was facing to take a swig from her water bottle. Wiping her face with the white towel she brought along with her, she surveyed the area.

'I'm not the only person with these things in mind, am I, Kiyomi?' Thought Kakashi.

He sat on the branch, propping himself against the tree's trunk. He let his left leg dangle as his right leg was bent at the knee, keeping his right leg in a upright position. Crossing his arms over his chest, thoughts shifted through his minds again.

Kiyomi had restarted her 'fight' once again and he groaned softly to himself, 'Training, training, and more training. A mission or two here and there. Then she visits to make sure I'm eating right, and then goes home to Yuka. Why does she do this silly ritual?' He thought. That's when he heard Kiyomi's laughter cutting though his thoughts.

Kakashi looked at her seeing Naruto had rushed up and jumped on her. Sakura came out into the clearing. Her laughter died and she begun talking to them. She shrugged and shook her head. Her silver hair tossing around her shoulders. Sakura said something that caused Kiyomi to smile, say something Kakashi couldn't make out to the two, and then the two students of Kakashi left saying their goodbyes.

Kakashi stood up and left his tree branch, landing below, "I thought I felt eyes on my back the whole time. Or should I say 'eye'?" Said a woman's voice.

Kakashi tensed up his shoulders, glancing back seeing Kiyomi with water bottle in her left hand and the towel hanging down around her neck. Using her free hand to wipe the sweat off her brow. Her left eye cocked giving her a questioning look, "What? Do I have dirt on my face or something?" She asked with a smile.

He shook his head, "No. Just thinking." He said.

"You do that way to much, Hatake Kakashi. One of these days, you're going to over think something and put yourself into old age." She said and laughed.  
Kakashi blinked at her, "Old age? What do you mean by that?" He asked crossing his arms.

Kiyomi took a long swig of her water bottle, and then broke to answer, "Exactly how it sounds. You complicate things way to much by thinking about so much."

Kakashi scoffed, "It saved my skin more than enough times, I don't think I'll stop anytime soon." He said.

Kiyomi walked up to him, stopping a mere inch from him, "I can fix that." She mused.

Kakashi blinked at her, "What?" He said.

Kiyomi drew closer, "Must you ask so many questions?" She said just a breath away from him.

Kakashi's mind was reeling, he didn't know what to say, what to do, or why he let Kiyomi draw so close to him like this. Even why she is this close to him. What about her love for Obito! That's when he stepped back, clearing his throat, the exposed cheek was slightly tinted with blush.

Kiyomi stood there blinking at him, "Kakashi? Did I upset you?" She asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "No. I'm fine. It's just. You. You still **love** Obito, right?" He asked, looking to her.

Kiyomi looked crestfallen, "Yes, but I don't understand what is going on." She said.

"You belong to only Obito." He said and turned away, as he started to walk away he heard Kiyomi mutter.

"But it was **you** I wanted to have my Ran Bell*. Why can't you **see** that?" She said barely in a whisper.

Kakashi turned his head to see Kiyomi standing there with a frown on her face, much like the face she use to make when she was very cold to people, "Can't see what?" He asked, turning full back to face her.

"That the only one that I can trust. That can help me heal, to help me feel. Allow me back what I thought could never be real again. To let go of all the pain I had when Obito died. What I wanted to feel so long. When ever I'm around you, what I feel is something that is more than real to me. It's something I wanted all along. **Somewhere I belong**. _Beside you_." She said.

"Somewhere you belong? ...Beside me?" He said and then scratched his head, glancing at his feet, cursing for the predicament he was in. The crunching of footsteps drawing near tore his eye from the ground to have Kiyomi embrace him tightly.

"Allow me to stay near you always, Kakashi. I'll never know until I do this on my own, just until my wounds are healed." She said muffling into his Jōnin vest.

Kakashi rested his left hand on the middle of her back. He could feel her body hitch, she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hold, "You can always be here, until you find yourself. Somewhere you want to belong and I will support your choice." He said.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I got bored and thought I should make a couple song fics. Enjoy and please r&r. I had to put in a little sadness in this one. A sad sappy one. Next one will be a fight one or maybe sappy. I don't know. TTFN**

***note: The Ran Bell is something a Ran Clan member has that prevents them from going blind. The age of when blindness draws near varies, for Kiyomi it was 21 years old. She asked Kakashi, when she was a hair near blindness, to take her bell. The result would be allowing chakra from the person who made a 'pact' with the Ran Member to give some chakra to the Ran member. Thus the chakra would flow to her/his eyes clearing any possible chance of blindness. This is explained in Naruto: Lighting Thief which is under current revising.  
**


	3. Broken

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The song Broken by** **Seether feat. Amy Lee****. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**  
**Broken**

* * *

Kiyomi sat crouching silently in the shadows, her face covered in a black painted fox face clay mask. Her lavender eyes darted around the candle lit room to the four plotting enemies that laid before her, which have yet to notice her. Her once silver hair was dyed black and she had removed her white armor, allowing her to blend in perfectly. She saw that Kakashi was still in his station on the opposite side of the room.

Her mouth twitched as a harsh memory of the news of Obito's death flooded to her. On how Kakashi's face held a sadden look of regret. Her thoughts carried her to the photo album she had filled with nothing, but the smiling face of Obito she had gathered over the time she knew him.

A small tear fell from her eye, a tear of lost love and deep hate. The lost love she had for Obito and the deep hate she held for Kakashi for letting Obito die under his watch. Kiyomi had joined the ANBU for the sole reason to continue her training so she could protect Hotaru and if she ever gain a Ran Bell. She doubt that she'll ever allow herself the privilege to love again like she did Obito.

She exhaled her breath slowly so the enemies before her wouldn't hear her. Kiyomi touched the short katana on her hip, readying herself for the command to finish the mission they were sent on. Kiyomi glanced to the other ANBU that had arrived, their commander rested in the rafters' shadows above. Kiyomi watched his hand for the sign for the attack. The commander raised his hand, extending his index finger and forefinger. The sign to wait.

Kiyomi froze as he held it there for what seemed like moments. Then, his hand fell pointing downward. Kiyomi pulled out her blade with quick haste and leapt in. As Kiyomi, Kakashi, and the other assisting ANBU rushed in sinking their blades into the four men's backs. The enemies before them didn't have time to grab any of their weapons. Kiyomi drew her blade from one of the four's backs, flicking the blade harshly, the blood that stain the blade splashed to the floor; the four man sunk to the floor before them. Kiyomi crouched down, cleaning off the rested of her blade.

The commander jumped down, "Good work team. Mission complete. Now we grab the documents they had stole, along with any propaganda on other possible attacks or missions they had conjure up, and report back to Lord Hokage." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Said in union of the two ANBU, including Kakashi and Kiyomi.

Kakashi watched Kiyomi with the corner of his bared Sharingan eye as she gingerly went through the belongings of the dead. She scanned each one throughly and then went to the next one. One of the ANBU came over to her, dismissing her from her station to help Kakashi in searching the bodies. Picking up her victim, setting him down with a harsh thud, and she begun her search.

"You know you're suppose to respect the dead." Said Kakashi.

"They earn no respect from me for killing comrades." She snarled.

"Who did they exactly kill?" He asked.

She looked up at him, Kakashi couldn't see her face, but he could make out her eyes. They were filled with anger, frustration, pain, and barely showing was sorrow, "Half of my team. Who was under my command and I let them die. I wasn't strong enough then. That is now no longer the issue and they will get what coming to them in the afterlife." She snarled.

"Fox." Said the commander.

"Yes, sir." Said Kiyomi, standing up.

"I thought we agreed to not make this a personal matter." He said.

"It isn't, sir. If anything the only thing that would be personal to this mission is to prevent further deaths caused by whatever these men were plotting." She stated. He dismissed the subject.

Kiyomi and Kakashi, along with the team, returned to Konoha unharmed. Kiyomi made her part of the report and left. Kakashi caught up with her moments after her departure of the office.

"Kiyomi." Called Kakashi.

Kiyomi stopped and looked down to the jogging Kakashi with harsh lavender eyes, "What do you want." She said coldly.

"I want to apologize to you for the longest." He started.

Kiyomi raised her hand to him, "No need. I stopped being angry at you long ago." She said turning away, he grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

Kiyomi twisted back around, "Quit with the act, Kiyomi. I know Obito's death hurt you really bad and I apologize for that, but why do you still act so cold and harsh. You're were never like this when Obito was alive, why the change. Being like this isn't going to bring him back and neither is hurting yourself!" He scolded.

Kiyomi jerked her arm away with a furious look on her face, "What do you know!" She begun with a snarl, "Obito was my happiness. Don't you damn well see that! So for whatever reason why I act like is my concern and none of your's! We finished the mission, there is no longer any reason for us to speak to each other. Goodbye, Kakashi." She said and rushed off.  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Way to go, Kakashi. That sure went well." He said with a heavy sigh and walked the other way.

Kakashi drove himself deep into his thoughts over Kiyomi's words. When he broke from them, he realized his feet carried him to the KIA memorial. Kakashi walked towards the stone memorial, but stopped when he heard sobs. He walked a little further to see Kiyomi laying in front of the stone memorial sobbing. Her shoulders were heaving and he could hear her cough from crying so hard.

Kakashi sighed heavily, "Damn it." He cursed and walked towards Kiyomi.

Kiyomi's crying continued until Kakashi stepped next to her, she paused her loud sobbing to look up at him. Tears still streaming down her face, "Well. I know your heart is broken, Kiyomi. Let me help pick up the pieces." He said extending his hand to her. Kiyomi took his hand and he lead her away to a tea house to settle down and talk about their memories of the past. That and of their happy memories of Obito.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**** Okay. I will putting a happy one next. I don't know when I'll do a fight one. I just got to find the right song. Maybe a little Avenged Sevenfold.**** R&R. Make any suggestions on songs!**** TTFN.****  
**


	4. The Call

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The song The Call by** **Regina Spektor****. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**  
**The Call  
**

* * *

"You ready yet, Kakashi?" Called Kiyomi from the living room of Kakashi apartment.

She was dressed in a long furisode, along with that black mask of her own. She was clearly upset that the time Kakashi was taking. Kakashi walked out to see Kiyomi standing dressed in a blue with white cranes and mountains background furisode, arms crossed over her chest with a angered face. Kakashi wore his trademark mask and a plain forest green men's kimono.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question, "Why are you wearing a furisode?" He said, knowing the meaning of wearing that type of kimono.

Kiyomi scoffed, "I'm an unmarried woman, am I not?" She stated harshly.

"Yes, but you're over twenty. Why didn't you just wear one of your plain yukatas?" He said.

Kiyomi turned on a huff, "So I can't go out looking pretty for once? Anyway, the mice had got into the yukatas I own, I couldn't wear one of Yuka's. Much to small. So I went out to the kimono shop to buy a new one, of course. Sadly enough, they were sold out and only renting furisodes and children kimonos." She explained.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, he knew then Kiyomi was flustered, that his teasing was only pushing her boundaries more. Her white tabi socks muffled the sound of her feet as she stomped across the room to leave the apartment.

"You know. After the festival, I go on a mission." Called Kakashi.

He heard Kiyomi's feet stop and followed by a groan. She came back into the room, "When were you going to tell me that you were leaving so soon?" She asked.

"Well I thought you wouldn't really notice being tied up with so much. After all, Hotaru just left not to long ago. Plus you have you're own missions to take care of. Along with Yuka. She still needs you." He said.

Kiyomi's forest green eyes glanced out to the setting sun, "Yeah..." She said.

He sighed, "What's wrong." He asked.

Her eyes darted back, "Nothing is wrong. Just you're supposed to trust me and let me know when you're leaving the village..." She said.

"Well, the Hokage personally asked me to oversee this mission." He said. Kiyomi scoffed.  
"Fine. Just don't expect me to cry if you get killed." She said.

"I wouldn't want you to." He said, "Cause I'm not going to die. I'll come back, Kiyomi. I always do."

"Anyway. Let's go before the festival starts without us." She said rushing over to him, taking his hand, basically dragging him out the door. Pakkun joined them later and Kiyomi carried him in her arms. Kiyomi later on convinced Kakashi to take a picture with her.

"Kiyomi-hime!" Called Gai.

"Ugh! Gai go the hell away! I want the picture with Kakashi and Pakkun. Only." She snapped, Pakkun took that as a good time to jump out of Kiyomi's arms.

"But with me in it, it would be more youthful!" He boasted.

"Youthful as my foot!" She snarled shoving her foot into his face forcing him out of the photo onto the ground.

"Kiyomi-sama!" Called a voice.

Kiyomi glanced down the road seeing an older woman dragging a silver haired child behind her. Kiyomi took her foot off of Gai, rushing over to scoop the child up into her arms, "Is something the matter, Kaede-san?" Asked Kiyomi. Gai stood up brushing off the dirt.

"That child is absolute horrid. She's just as bad as that demon child." Said the woman, Kaede.

"Shut your mouth. These are children you are talking about. As I heard it from my grandmother, you were no better. Yuka is the next in line, after Hotaru and I, to take up the Ran Clan name. She is the last child of the Ran. Respect and treat her as so." Snarled Kiyomi and turned away.

Yuka buried her head into Kiyomi's shoulder, "Hush now, Yuka-chan. Don't let a old bitter woman's words get to you. How about this. Kakashi-san and I shall watch you play some of the games. We'll play too, won't we, Kakashi-san?" Said Kiyomi, nudging her head against Yuka's.

"Yeah ha! Don't worry, Yuka-chan! With the power of youth I'll win you bunches of prizes!" Proclaimed Gai.

"No one asked you!" Snapped Kiyomi kicking Gai in the shin.

Kiyomi glanced to Kakashi with pleading eyes, "Yeah. Come on, Yuka-chan." Said Kakashi as Kiyomi set her down. Yuka rubbed her tear stained eyes and took Kiyomi's hand escorting them away from in-pain Gai. Kakashi played a few games with Yuka, winning a few gold fish for her. Kiyomi went and bought a few sweet plum shave ice for them to enjoy.

Before they knew it, Yuka was back in Kiyomi's arms asleep and Kakashi was escorting them home, "I thank you for indulging me by keeping Yuka happy. She rarely smiles for people expect that Aburame child and me." Said Kiyomi.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, I couldn't just stand there and let you have all the fun, now could I?" He said as they arrived at the Ran manor.

Kiyomi smiled through her mask as well, "You're really a true friend, Kakashi. I thank you for everything you've done for us." She said.

"I'll see you later, Kiyomi." Said Kakashi.

"I'm not saying goodbye to you, Kakashi. If I do...I'll feel like I'll never see you again." She said.

"Now we're back to the beginning of the talk we just had." He started, "I'll come back. See you." Then he vanished.

Kiyomi stared off into the darkness, "See you, Kakashi. Please come home soon."

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**** I don't know when I'll do a fight one. I just got to find the right song. Maybe a little Avenged Sevenfold.**** R&R. Make any suggestions on songs!**** TTFN.****  
**


	5. Knights Of Cydonia

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The song Knights Of Cydonia by The Muse****. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Knights Of Cydonia**

* * *

A lone figure stood inside the shadow of a gilded statue that sat happily on the roof's corner. The figure turned it's head glancing over the large courtyard below. Removing itself from the shadows, slenderly slinking along the tiles like water running softly across. Waist length silver hair was tied back in a black wrapping at the base of the person's neck. The white painted clay fox mask gleamed in the moonlight, the clawed gloves the person wore made soft clicking noises as the 'nails' hit the clay tiles under her hands.

Violet eyes flickered to each guard that walked the courtyard, counting how many and what weapons they carried. A thin smirked crossed her light rose lips from under the mask, tugging on the black sheathe of her katana, making a soft shhhhh-ink as it released itself from it's case on her left hip. The woman glanced up at the full moon that rested in the dark cloud scattered sky.

"Such a lovely night for a horrible death." She said and adverted her eyes from the moon to the men below.

When a black cloud stretched itself across the moon, taking away all light that illuminated the grounds below, the woman ANBU made her move. Jumping off the roof with elegant grace, landing on top of one of the ten men below, sinking her blade in the middle of his back instantly through his heart. Killing him on the spot. The man next to him took his time to notice his partner be slain, but once blood splattered across his face, he saw the horror that stood next to him. Just before he had the chance to fully engaged his weapon into the woman ANBU, she had already removed her blade from the body and she slashed his head off in a fluid motion.

The guard's head tumbled off his shoulders out into the open courtyard with a hard thud for every time it hit the ground. It finally landed hitting a man's leg causing him to look down to the shock expression the head wore. Letting out a yell, alerting the other seven guards of the severed head and of the woman ANBU. Seven heads turned to see the woman in black garb and white armor standing stained with their comrades blood. The white fox mask gleamed with it's newly stained paint, her violet eyes peered out like black holes to the men.

"Kill her!" Ordered one of the men as they attack in union.

The woman dashed across, slaying her first attacker by slicing through his thin kimono, his blood spilled unto the ground. She made quick with her work by slaying each man one by one as they attack. Flickering her blade harshly, the blood that stain the blade splashed to the ground. She walk towards the steps that lead to inside the manor.

The large fumasa doors slammed open with a sounding snap. A larger group of men much like the previous fallen ones had gathered inside the manor awaiting her. One man stepped out from the group, "Who are you and what do you want?" He snapped.

The woman stood silent for a moment, then spoke, "My mission is to silence you all. Anyone who stand before is an enemy and I will slay them without second thought. Your lord has tortured the people he ruled long enough. If it only takes one swing of my blade it, so be it." She snarled.

The men begun to laugh, "What can a woman do?" Laughed the man that spoke before.

"I killed these men here, didn't I? With ease mind you." She said standing still.

The man that spoke growled as he looked over his fellow slain men, "Kill her!" He ordered.

"Ooooh. Bad move." She said and dashed forward with lighting fast speed.

Her blade brought death to twenty more men, including the one that gave the order for the ANBU's death that never came. As the woman walked through the halls, traps were triggered and successfully avoided as well. The woman grumbled as she pulled out several senbon that had sunk into the side of her hard armor.

"This is starting to get on my last nerve." She growled dropping the senbon to the floor and continued onward to find the lord of the manor and lands.

The woman finally found her target sitting in his throne room, awaiting her with the last of his men. Two bulky muscled men stood in front of her with equally disgusting smirks on their faces. The lord laughed, "I don't know who you are or employed you, but whomever they were are about to miss the money they put into you." Laughed the lord.

"Oh really?" She said as she walked pasted the men.

The lord stopped his laughing, "What? What the? Don't just stand there! Kill her! Kill her now!" Yelled the lord at the two men that still stood, but he had stopped his verbal assault when he noticed blood pooling at their feet.

The woman flickered her sword again, blood splattered against the marble flooring, "They can't hear you now, little man. They are in the after life and soon you'll be joining them." She said as she drew closer to him, the men's bodies finally fell to the ground, blood splashed across the floor.

The lord scramble to his feet, "Running is useless." Said the voice of the woman grabbing the lord by the collar of his robes and slung him to the blood splattered flooring.

"Ah! Please! Don't kill me! I'll pay you! I'll pay you more than you employer did! Twice! No! Three times as much! Just look away! Let me go and I'll hid away. Just let me go and!" He said.

A laugh came from the woman, "Look away? If it wasn't for my better judgment, I would torture you every second you did to those people you ruled over. So, be happy what you are about to receive from me," She said, reaching up with her free hand, taking off her mask exposing her face, "Tell Lord Enma who sent you. Ran Kiyomi. Another one for hell, sir." Then when she finished she quickly raised her sword above her head and bring the blade down on the lord's head, finishing him in one blow.

Donning on the mask again, "Another foolish man to take my place in hell while I serve on earth. No one's going to take me alive just yet. I still have time to make things right. Obito. I must fight for our right. Our right to survive." She said and like a true ANBU vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Okay. I changed my mind about the song. Instead I used the Muse. Because as I was writ****ing I noticed Knights Of Cydonia sounded more like a fight sound than anything. So I thank my iTunes for that. I was playing Beast and the Harlot and after it finish Knights Of Cydonia came on and I was inspired by it more. So please R&R.**


	6. Secrets

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The song **** Secrets by One Republic****. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

** Secrets  
**

* * *

Kakashi wandered around Konoha for hours. Sometimes he would stop to sit inside a restaurant to read his book or order a meal with tea. Lately, one thing has been on his mind. Kiyomi. She usually visits the teahouse he was currently sitting in, but no sign or hair of her. He had check all of her haunts and still no sign of the silver haired Ran kunoichi.

"Did you hear?" Said someone at the table behind Kakashi.

"About what?" Said another.

"About that Ran woman. Kiyomi I think her name was." Said the one starting the conversation. Kakashi glanced back at the two men that sat behind him.

"What about her?" Responded the other bitterly.

"I heard that she is currently trying to seduce men into her bed." Said the first.

"Wouldn't surprise me. After all, she does act like a rabbit in heat." Said the second.

Kakashi scoffed, 'Since when does Kiyomi act like that?' Thought Kakashi. Kakashi was about to turn around to speak to them, mainly to tell them off, but someone beat him to it.

"And what would Ran-san have to say about that? If you are trying to spread rumors about someone you don't know, I advise you to stop." Said a male voice.

"Itachi-sama. There's no need to be angry. After all, I'm quite use to those kind of rumors." Said a woman's voice that Kakashi recognized. Kakashi adverted his eyes from the two men to the two that stood not far from their table.

"You shouldn't be use to them. You do not deserve such hostility." Said Itachi.

Kiyomi smiled, "Thank you, Itachi-sama." She said and Itachi went to a distant table.

Kakashi watched Kiyomi walked over to the men behind him, "You two better be fucking thankful Itachi-sama was here or I would have handled the damn situation much differently." She said in a low growl, straining to hold her smile. Her lavender eyes held much distaste and anger.

Kakashi raised his hand to her and her eyes darted to him, the anger and other unbecoming feelings washed from her features.

"Oi. Kakashi-san. Why are you here?" She asked walking over to him.

"Just reading my book. I find this teahouse quite relaxing." He said.

"I hope you didn't hear the distasteful voice I used. It's not very becoming of me to use such a vicious voice." She said sitting down next to him.

Kakashi shook his head, "No. I mainly stuck to my book. When you and Itachi-kun arrived, I brushed the situation off and allowed you two handle it. I rather do that than get my book damaged." He said.

Kiyomi laughed, which caught Kakashi off guard. Her laughter was like small silver bells, he nearly forgotten how she laugh. Of course, the last time she laughed like that was with Obito. Her hair had grown much since the last time he saw her, along with growing much into a woman faster than most of her classmates.

"How about you come eat with us, Kakashi-san. I rarely speak with you and I believe the last time I saw you was about three years ago." She offered.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said and got up with Kiyomi.

The two walked over to the table, Kakashi watched her movements. She walked softly and tenderly, much like as if she put her full weight down she was crack the ground. He could berely hear the ground stir under weight, but made a soft patter sound like rain. She as she spoke, Kakashi noticed she was much open like years ago, but still held a little distance. After all, it was a Uchiha she had lost, it very much expected that she wouldn't want another Uchiha's death effect her like Obito's did.

That's when a crash followed by a splash sounded through the restaurant. A little girl had carried a heavy tray with full teapot and tea towards Kakashi, Kiyomi, and Itachi's table, but she dropped it due to someone running into her. The man that had ran into her, with a woman, of clearly lude taste in clothes in his arms. The tea had splashed them both.

"You little worthless shit! Look what you did to my clothes!" Snarled the man raising his arm to strike the little girl.

Kiyomi rushed up, snatching his arm tightly, "If you strike her, I swear I'll break your arm." She snarled friecely.

The man yanked his arm away, "And just who do you think you are, whore?" He insulted.

Kakashi stood, "Her name is Ran Kiyomi, not whore, and who she thinks she is doesn't matter. You strike that child or her, you'll have more than just her to deal with." Snapped Kakashi.

Kiyomi raised her hand to stop Kakashi any further advances, "As he said. My name is Kiyomi and now, I will kindly ask you to leave." She stated.

The man grunted and the woman gave a sharp glare, leaving with the disgruntled man, just before giving Kiyomi the 'finger'. Kiyomi brushed off the gesture and tended to the crying girl on the floor, "There there. There's no reason to cry over spilt tea. Now, dry those tears and let's clean this mess up." Said Kiyomi with a smile on her face.

Kakashi watched Kiyomi with the corner of his eye, Itachi had to leave after the incident due to a mission and said his goodbyes to Kiyomi. She stayed with Kakashi to mainly keep herself in company, while Itachi was away.

"So Kiyomi. Found another Uchiha?" Asked Kakashi.

Kiyomi laughed, "Itachi-sama and I are not like what Obito-kun was to me. I doubt those kind of feelings will ever resurface." She said.

"That it would seem to be another story before Itachi appeared in your life." Stated Kakashi.

Kiyomi's mask that she wore couldn't hide the blush that tinted her cheeks, "That's not true!" She defended.

Kakashi's smile crept through his mask, "That look you're giving me is giving all your secrets away." He said.

Kiyomi's eyes tore away from him, her blush worsen, "It's **not** like **that**, honestly." She said.

Kakashi smiled, "I only mean to tease you, Kiyomi." He said.

Kiyomi sighed, "Yeah, I figured you would be." She said.

"Are you still beating yourself up?" He asked.

"No. Anyway, I'll see you later, Kakashi. I promise I would help Itachi's mom out with Sasuke-kun. Ja-ne." She said and left him.

Kakashi sighed heavily, "You have so many secrets, Kiyomi. Another thing we have in common," He said and glanced out to the cloud scattered sky, "I would give all my secrets away just to be able to make things right again."

* * *

**I use**** Secrets by One Republic because both Kiyomi and Kakashi have secrets to hide from each other. Her is mostly her self inflecting pain and deepest fears. This is mainly something to show they have a link between them that is more than just Obito. Please R&R.**


	7. Listen To Your Heart

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The so****ng Listen To Your Heart (Unplugged Vocal Edit) by D.H.T. I onl****y own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Listen To Your Heart **

* * *

Kiyomi sighed as the rain poured down on her heavily. Standing before her was Kakashi and the stone memorial of everyone that died in battle. That included Obito, Rin, and Naruto's parents. Kiyomi walked up to Kakashi's side and stop to stare at the names etched in the stone. She pulled down her mask exposing her true face to the stone and anyone around. Her hair became plastered to her face and tears mixed with the rain that streamed down her cheeks. A small smile crept to her newly exposed face.

She crouched down and reached out to touch the stone. Tracing her finger's in the kanji of Obito's name. Kakashi watched her shaking fingers as they continue to touch the cold stone tenderly. Kakashi touched her shoulder and she glanced to her hand nodding. She stood up and walked away with Kakashi. Kakashi and Kiyomi exchanged soft talk as they walked in the summer rain. She told him she love walking in these kinds of rains because it felt like it washed her of all her sadness of missing Obito.

Kakashi kept mostly to himself in the conversation until they reached his apartment. Kiyomi said her goodbyes and walked further down the road to her home. Kakashi stood in the rain, watching her vanish from his sight. Once he acknowledge that she was no longer in sight, he went upstairs to his apartment. Kakashi opened the door to the dark apartment. He glanced around and took in that his apartment expressed more of him that he care to accept.

The coach that had a purple comforter neatly folded on the far end with a pillow also neatly sitting atop. His apartment was neat and clean, everything in it's proper place. Kakashi came inside and lock the door. He sat down on the coach and pulled the pillow to him, instantly smelling the perfume of whatever Kiyomi washed her hair with. Strangely enough to him, he couldn't place the source of which flower, but to him it reminded him of the rain they were walking in only moments ago.

Kakashi set the pillow back in it's place on the comforter and went to the kitchen for something to eat. He looked in each cabinet and noticed that Kiyomi had filled his cabinets with assorted food items that wouldn't go to waste if ever he went on long missions, but he didn't feel like cooking. He move to the fridge that sat happily in it's corner of the kitchen and saw Kiyomi had stuck a note to it's door.

He read the note, which said that she had a dinner made for him in the fridge and to heat it up. He did as the note instructed him to and thoughts circle through his mind as he waited. Even though Kiyomi and him are connected only through her family's bloodline limit, she was even there for him before so. Kakashi's thoughts were cut when the timer announced that the food had finishing it's cooking. Kakashi ate his dinner on the couch, read his book until he finished it, and begun to reread it again, just before a series of soft knocks came to his door.

He got up from the couch, setting his book down on the coffee table, and answered the door. There stood Kiyomi drenched head to toe again from the rain. Shivering from the cool air that blew from his apartment, Kakashi ushered inside and got her a change of clothing. After she dried off and changed into dry clothes, she explained why she was there. About the nightmares she was having again and that would he mind letting her stay the night. He stood up and pulled the comforter out from it's folded place and laid it out.  
Kiyomi smiled at him, "Thank you, Kakashi."

"No problem. Always happy to help out." He said tossing the pillow at the other end of the couch.

Kiyomi gingerly walked over to him, "Always?" She asked.

Kakashi's eye glanced to her, "Of course." He said.

Kiyomi touched his hand, "I'm happy you're always there for me, Kakashi. I am truly happy to have you always by my side." She said as blush formed on her cheek, turning her gaze to his hand.

A soft smile crept through Kakashi's mask as he took her chin into his hand, gently turning her gaze back to his face. He leaned in to her face slowly, softly pressing a mask covered kiss to her lips, "As am I, Kiyomi." He said.

* * *

**I wanted to use this song because it brings a lot of emotions to me. Kakashi and Kiyomi's affections for each other along with the sadness of missing their friends. I couldn't help to put that little sappy end to bring it all together. The reason why I didn't have Kakashi remove his mask because well, honestly so he would steal a 'true' kiss from her. Which what I mean by true is lip to lip contact. No mask barrier. With that mask there basically tells Kiyomi, 'I care for you, but I will replace Obito.' Very sad indeed. So this song fits.**


	8. You'll Be In My Heart

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The so****ng You'll Be In My Heart by Celtic Woman(Original by Phil Collins) I onl****y own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**You'll Be In My Heart  
**

* * *

"Obito." Cried a soft voice of a silver haired girl.

She sat perched on top of the dark color tiled roof looking off into the sun as it start to set, giving the sky a array of reds and oranges. Tears streamed down her red cheeks from pervious crying. She clung tightly to her legs as she sat in the fetal position, trying to find some comfort.

A woman poked her head out of the window that lead to the girl's personal perch, "Kiyomi. Please come in and eat something." Pleaded the woman.

Kiyomi shook her head, her hair tossing around her shoulders. The woman gave a sigh and crawled out onto the roof, "Come. Stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just hold me tight. I will protect you, so don't you cry." She said and sat next to Kiyomi, taking the little girl into her arms.

Kiyomi buried her face into her mother's stomach, her sobs muffled into her mother's dress. Her mother just brushed her fingers through Kiyomi's hair, "Now, come on Kiyomi. For one so small, you're very strong. This bond between you and Obito-kun can not be broken merely by what has happened." Said her mother.

Kiyomi raised her head, her cheeks and eyes were puffy from the crying, her mother smiled at her. She took the bottom of her sleeve and wiped the last of the tears from Kiyomi's eyes, "You have Hotaru and us. Along with all your friends. No matter what anyone says, Kiyomi. Obito-kun is still here in you're heart. As long as he is there, he will never die." Said her mother.

Kiyomi lock her mother in a tight hug, "Thanks mom." Said Kiyomi.

Her mother kissed the top of Kiyomi's head, "That's what I am here for, little flower. Just know this. I know we're different, but we're not that different at all. Even though I love your father very much and I have had my heart broken many times before I met him and because of the war. One day, Kiyomi, when destiny calls you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you have to hold on and trust in your comrades to help you." She explained.

Kiyomi nodded, "Yes mama." She said.

Her mother's smile soften, "That's my good girl. Now go inside and get cleaned up for dinner. I promise after dinner, you and I will go to the memorial to pay Obito-kun a visit. Hotaru would want to come along as well." Said her mother.

Kiyomi jump to her feet, "Okay! Thanks mom!" Said Kiyomi and kissed her mother on the cheek, then dash inside.

Her mother sat there on the roof for a minute, she stood up, and climbed back inside the house. Hotaru, Kiyomi, and her mother went to the memorial and Kiyomi held her mother's hand tightly as they walked their. Once they got there, Kiyomi saw Kakashi talking to the stone. She let go of her mother's hand and rushed next to Kakashi.

Hotaru and their mother stood there watching Kiyomi stand next to Kakashi with her hands folded in pray. Kakashi said something to her and she bowed to the stone, this caused her mother to smile. Kiyomi bowed to Kakashi and went back to her mother, taking her mother's hand firmly, "I'm ready to go home now, mom. I promise Obito I would visit him everyday." Said Kiyomi looking up at her mother with bright plum eyes.

Her mother nodded, "I'm sure Obito-kun would like that very much." She said.

"What did you say to Kakashi-kun?" Asked Hotaru.

"I told him I don't blame him for Obito-kun's death. Plus. Obito-kun wouldn't like me being mad, he said that it makes me look like a sour old woman." Said Kiyomi. Their mother laughed and took them home.

* * *

*Years Later*

* * *

A tiny form of a girl sat on the roof of the Ran Manor staring at the setting sun as it cast a bountiful array of reds and oranges. An much older Kiyomi appear as she crawl out onto the roof, making her way to the little girl.

"You know. You can't stay up here all night. You'll catch a cold." Teased Kiyomi as she stood.

Tear stained eyes bolt to Kiyomi in surprise to see the older woman, the girl wipe her face with the long sleeves of her shirt. Kiyomi smiled at the girl as thoughts of what her and Hotaru's mother did those many years ago. Kiyomi went over and sat down next to the girl, pulling her into her lap. The girl's arms instantly latch onto Kiyomi's waist for dear life, as the girl buried her face into Kiyomi's side and the girl's sobs continue.

"Now, come stop crying. It'll be alright. Just hold me tight. I will protect you, so don't you cry," Said Kiyomi, "Yuka, for one so small, you're very strong. What ever happens I will be here to keep you safe and warm."

A series of soft sniffles and a added nodded, Yuka's face still buried into Kiyomi's side, "Now what made you cry, dear little flower." Asked Kiyomi.

Yuka pulled her face out of the folds of Kiyomi's obi, "The girls at school say that the reason why the Ran clan is so small is because we're worthless and whores. What's a whore and why did they say we're worthless?" Asked Yuka.

"So history is to repeat itself. Yuka-chan, what those girls called our clan is not true. As for that word, don't worry about it. It's just something for those girls to use to upset you. Don't listen to them for what do they know. We have each other to have and to hold. They'll see in time how special you really are." Explained Kiyomi and hugged Yuka tightly.

Yuka smiled at Kiyomi, "Thanks Kiyomi-nii." Said Yuka.

"Now go play with the other kids. No more tears, okay?" Said Kiyomi and plant a soft kiss on Yuka's forehead.

Yuka agreed and ran off to find her friends, leaving Kiyomi to sit on the roof, "Heh. History repeats itself again." She said.

Kakashi appeared next to her on the roof, "I hope not on everything." He added.

Kiyomi look up at him, her jade eyes shimmering, "On some things, yes. Not everything." She said with a smile.

* * *

**I was watching Tarzan with a friend that never saw it. That's when this came into mind. Kiyomi and Hotaru's mother. Plus the motherly connection Kiyomi has with Yuka, just f.y.i. Yuka is Kiyomi's little sister. The bond that they held just made me think this song was ABSOLUTE perfect for this. Plus this song makes me teary, so when I was writing the part about Kiyomi made me cry a little. I choose Celtic Woman because their version seems more softer and more towards how Kiyomi's mother's would sound. R&R please.  
**


	9. I Just Wanna Fly

**The Songs of Our Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The song I Just Wanna Fly by W. Robinson. I heard it on DDR while I was playing it. Thought it would be awesome. I only own the plot and a few OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I Just Wanna Fly**

Kakashi glanced around to each face that past him in the road, looking for someone. A worried eye glanced at each woman's face, not finding the one he was looking for. This was starting to really frustrate him. He was looking for a certain silver haired kunoichi, Ran Kiyomi, but no luck still.

He went to the memorial site and still no luck, so he went to the Ran manor. He found Yuka doing her sweeping the yard before Kiyomi returned. Kakashi called her name asking her if she had seen her sister. Yuka told Kakashi that she was hanging out at the hills near by to relax. Kakashi thanked Yuka and he rushed off to find the older sibling. Kakashi found Kiyomi asleep in the tall lush grass of one of the hills that Asuma spoke of that usually finds Shikamaru at. Walking up to the sleeping kunoichi, he stood over her, examining her.

Her silver hair was sprawled around her, weaving itself through the blades of grass. Her clothes ruffled either from shifting in her sleep or the wind that teased the loose fabric. Long slender legs were slightly bent, Kakashi also notice she wasn't wearing her shoes or tabi socks. He looked back her face. Her arms were raised about eye level more than likely when she brushed her face from the grass that dared to crease her slumbering face.

Kakashi continued to stare at her face. Slightly quivering pink lips gasp softly turning into a small amused smile. A relax face of pure bliss and dreams, something he find warming deep within himself. Kakashi sat down next to her and slightly shook her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Kakashi next to her. Rubbing her right eye with her mirroring hand, she sat up with a yawn.

"Sleep well, I take?" Asked Kakashi.

Kiyomi stretched her arms up towards the sky like a cat that just woken up, looking to him with bright and soulful eyes, "Yeah. I was watching the clouds and I guess I dozed off. Were you looking for me long, Kakashi?" She asked as she put her arms down to use to prop her up.

"Not to long. Just wondering if you forgot that you promised me something." He said looking up towards the sky.

She smiled and looked up to the sky as well, "Of course not, Kakashi. I would never forget the promises I make with you. Look! Up there!" She said and then jetted a finger to a very large puffy white cloud.

Kakashi tilted his head, "Yeah. It's a cloud." He said.

"No! It's a dragon! Since how the neck cranes and how it snakes?" She said with a laugh.

Kakashi quirk an eyebrow, "I guess so. If you look hard enough that is." He said which cause Kiyomi to burst with laughter.

He looked at her as she let out her happiness, seeing her like this wash over him like cool water. She looked to him and stood up, placing her hands on her hips, "Well! A promise is a promise and I won't break one with my best friend! So come on, Kakashi!" She said and grabbed at his arm, pulling at him.

Standing up, Kakashi smiled at her, "Hey Kiyomi." He asked.

She tilted her head, "Hm? What, Kakashi?" She asked.

"What is it you always wanted to do? Besides to be a kunoichi." He asked.

Kiyomi paused and her thoughts crossed her face, "I always just want to fly. To feel the wind rushing all around me. Like a bird. Dancing through the clouds." She said.

"To fly?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, but I can do something much better now." She said.

It was Kakashi's turn to tilt his head in question, "And what is that?" He said.

Kiyomi step in close to Kakashi bring up her arms, resting her head on his vest, laying her hands just below her chin as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, "Protect the one I treasure most." She said as Kakashi buried half his face into her hair.

"So you don't want to fly any more?" He asked.

"Kakashi, I don't fly. I soar with you as my wings." She said.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sorry I was away for so long. Computer's RAM got fried and I had to save up money to get some new stuff for my computer. Anyway, enjoy and please r&r. I will be creating more soon!**


End file.
